icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mak23686/My problem with the iCarly ships
Sooo, I'm gonna write a little blog about the problem I see with one of the ships becoming endgame and why I would prefer it if everyone would be just friends in the end. I'll talk about the three big ones here, meaning Seddie, Creddie and Cam. Remember, these are just my thoughts; if you should actually take the time to read all this, feel free to disagree, but please be polite while doing so. The basic problem is the three character setup. We have Carly, Sam and Freddie as the three main characters who have the most relationship development with each other. Now, if one of the ships becomes endgame, the third character WILL be kind of left out. Two people are in a happy relationship, the third one has ... well ... nothing really satisfying because there is no fourth person they have equal relationship development with. Let's take a look at the possibilities I see for the outcome. First, I give some options that count for all ships in the same way: One ship happens, third character's romantic situation remains unresolved. Well, that would be lame; with basically no satisfying ending for the third character, there would be the strong possibility that this person ends up like Sam's mom. Date new people every week, live a promiscuous life ... The mature people here should be aware of where that can lead to in the worst case. Its not something we should wish for any of the main characters. Third character gets together with a one appearance character (kind of like "one ship is happy, Prince Charming for the third person walks through the door in the last scene"). This one has the problem that the third character has absolutely NO relationship development with their counterpart. While the prevailing ship would be in a completely developed relationship, the third person would be at the very beginning, in the first tentative steps; it would be VERY unsure if the relationship is gonna last longer than a few days, so this can't really be satisfying either. Third character gets together with a one appearance character, an epilogue shows them all being happy ten years later. Nothing against an epilogue if it follows proper relationship development, but REPLACING relationship development with an epilogue just sounds like "There, everyone's happy, now shut up." Third character ends up with a one appearance character like Steven from iParty with Victorious ("We've been dating for three months although you have never heard of that guy before.") It worked with Steven because he turned out to be a cheater and was dumped in the same episode; the BEGINNING of the relationship wasn't important, the END was. For a permanent final relationship, the beginning and development would be what counts. A new character is introduced, the relationship with that person is developed over the course of the last 13 - 20 episodes. While this would technically be possible, it would be difficult; a major part of the plotlines would have to focus on the relationship development in order to make it equal to two characters that were around each other for 80 episodes. There would be the possibility that iCarly neglects everything else (comedy, the friendships of the characters), effectively killing it. This option includes Brad. Third character dies, an epilogue shows the prevailing ship with a child named after their deceased friend. ... Since iCarly isn't a drama, this way isn't worth writing two lines about. ---- Now, the possibitlities involving specific characters. Third character gets together with Spencer 'Seddie happens' Gross ... and illegal. 'Creddie happens' It WOULD work, but there is the problem that it would cause major controversity because of the major age difference. Also, Spencer has known Sam since she was eight years old, he probably thinks of her more as a second little sister than a possible love interest. Sam's determination if she really wants things would make it possible, but Sam kind of jumping Spencer to convince him to start a relationship with her would be inappropriate for Nick. 'Cam happens' First, the "little sibling" argument I brought up with Spam works here. Second, It would be PRETTY unrealistic if such a high percentage of the main characters would be gay; would work if we were talking about a gay-themed show like "The L Word", but not for iCarly. Third character gets together with Gibby 'For all characters' Gibby has always been a character for comedy only; he was never developed to be a love interest. Also, he DOES have a girlfriend. 'Seddie happens' Gibby's "unexclusive dating" line in iPity The Nevel rules him out as a good boyfriend for Carly. In case you haven't noticed, Carly was talking about marriage with both of her crushes in season 4. This is not just Carly being silly, its her longing for a lasting relationship. She doesn't want a person who sees her as one girl of many, she wants someone who stays with her through everything. Especially after Steven, I doubt she would get together with a guy who she KNOWS doesn't have a problem with dating other girls despite being in a relationship. 'Creddie happens' Sam has bullied Gibby forever; making him a love interest for her now would not be believable. Parodying Seddie shippers, some people might say "Sam bullies people she has feelings for.", but she DOES NOT. Sam STARTED bullying Freddie because he was a nerd (and maybe because of his Carly-stalking), when she developed feelings for him, she didn't know how to deal with it and continued doing what she knew she was good at: bullying Freddie. As evidenced by her confirmed crushes / boyfriends Jonah, Pete and Spencer, she usually HOLDS BACK on violence and humilation with people she has feelings for and gets quite shy; Freddie is a special case because he was on her list of "kids to bully" BEFORE she developed feelings for him. 'Cam happens' Same as with Spencer; SO many gay main characters in a show would be TOO unrealistic if it isn't a show that is actually gay-themed. Third character gets together with Melanie Note: I'm gonna write about her (despite her only appearing once) because she's Sam's sister, making her extraordinarily close to the iCarly team (kind of) .... And because I like her. 'Seddie happens' Actually, that would be one of the most plausible options for Carly; she probably knows Mel as long as she has known Sam, and their brief interactions in iTwins show they enjoy each other's company; the BASE would fit. However, the problem here is Melanie's little screen time. While this ship would have the logic, it lacks the on-screen chemistry and development. Developing a relationship with her would be possible if she transferred to Ridgeway, but I doubt Jennette would be able (and given the situation with her mother, willing) to do the extra work of playing a double role for the rest of iCarly. 'Creddie happens' Illegal. Personally, I'd tolerate things like this (consensual sibling slash) as a temporary way to relieve stress or something (for a few weeks or months), but permanent? No go! I know, I'm maybe TOO liberal. 'Cam happens' This has the same problem as the Carly/Melanie ship; it lacks the screen time and development, although Melanie's interest in Freddie has been confirmed. Personally, I'd LOVE Melanie as Freddie's girlfriend; she's basically Carly in Sam's body, and being a Puckett, I'm SURE there is some fight in her if need should arise, making her a combination of both ships. However, Felanie is not realistically possible to develop. ---- So, these are my thoughts about romantic endings of iCarly and the reason why I would prefer an SFC(G) friendship ending. I won't write about other characters because there isn't a steadily recurring one who would be an option. Remember, these are just my thoughts; if you should actually take the time to read all this, feel free to disagree, but please be polite while doing so. Mak23686 21:05, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts